


In which Suga and Daichi are at a wedding

by Freckledhorseface



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, Weddings, but not their wedding, daisuga - Freeform, people can send me an idea if they want, unless people want some more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledhorseface/pseuds/Freckledhorseface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugas younger brother is getting married and Daichi is a relative of the Bride. Suga is slightly jealous of his younger brother getting married before him and decides to indulge in some alcohol. Meanwhile Daichi doesn't know any of these distant relatives except for some very elderly gran aunts and frankly, he does not want to spend his night with them. While Daichi is sitting at the bar he notices a very pretty looking man with silver blonde hair and a really cute mole beside his eye.....who has just tripped over his own feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Suga and Daichi are at a wedding

Suga sighed, tying his tie in front of the mirror. ''Twenty seven.'' he mumbled his own age to himself in the mirror. ''When I was twenty I was still playing volleyball with a few old friends, and now at twenty my little brother is getting married. I'm not even in a relationship right now.'' He sighed again, tiredly fixing his shirt collar. Suga left his hotel room and decided to walk down the stairs to the reception.

As Suga walked into the huge reception room he took note which relatives he recognized, His Parents and Grandparents he knew of course, he saw some of his Aunts and Uncles which he offered a small smile and a wave to when they looked at him. Some of his younger cousins had run up to hug him, only reaching up to his waist, they greeted him happily, excited to see their big cousin 'Suga-chan'. He greeted them with hugs and hair ruffles, informing them of how tall they had gotten, he had told them to go back to their seats as he was sure the ceremony would be starting soon. Suga took his seat in the front row, taking note of his brother standing in front of the huge windows, not daring to look behind him as he heard the start of music, indicating that his bride was entering the room.

The wedding march played as Sugas sister in law to be walked up the isle, Suga glanced back at her to see her dress at least. It was beautiful, white lace tightly clinging to her, while it suited her wonderfully. Suga did have to admit he preferred more traditional style dresses, but his preferred style of wedding dresses didn't matter right now he thought to himself. He looked forward again after looking at her dress, feeling tired of this wedding already, its not that Suga wasn't happy for his brother, he was delighted for his brother, Suga just wished that he could also find someone who made him feel happy and loved.

The ceremony ended soon enough, Suga hadn't exactly been paying the most attention to what was going on. The newly weds left to change clothes as the guests gossiped about the ceremony. ''Oh yes the dress was beautiful it suited her so well'' ''The groom was so happy when he looked at her did you see'' ''They're going to be so happy together.'' An employee from the hotel had come in and opened a partition wall to show us all into the after party room. Circular tables, surrounding the wooden dance floor in the middle, with a long table at the top of the room for the newly weds and parents to sit at. Suga had been informed by his parents prior to the wedding that he would be sat at the childrens table since he got along with them all so well.

The newly weds had come down and made their speeches about how much they loved each other, Suga was annoyed at himself, annoyed at the fact that he was not enjoying himself and that he should be happy for his brother, he was just jealous, he knew that was bad but he really couldn't help himself. He tried his best to be happy when the children talked to him and asked him nonsense questions, he managed to make it through the meal and was ecstatic when people got up to dance and he could leave the children to run around and play. The children had left and he could drop his smile and happy personality.

He made his way to the bar and bought himself a prosecco. He sat down and drank it all quickly. He then ordered a shot. Then another, and another... Suga felt quite tired as he lay on the bars counter. He thought he might be able to leave quickly now and have nobody notice. He went to get down from his seat, forgetting that the bar seats were a little higher up than most seats.....

 

A few minutes before....

Daichi, after sitting through a wedding ceremony, speeches, and a dinner with lots of old ladies doting on him, because his mother wanted him to go and possibly meet a girl at a relatives wedding. Daichi felt he deserved a drink, as he headed towards the bar he noticed a beautiful silvery blonde head of hair lying down on the end of the bar counter, ''what an odd colour, I wonder if its natural..'' Daichi thought to himself. He ordered a Guiness and sat down at the bar, repeatedly glancing over at the man with the beautiful hair, and a cute mole now that he looks properly at this man lying on a counter top. Daichi took a sip of his beer then glanced back at the man, he was now sitting up and looked like he was going to leave. Daichi felt his stomach drop a bit, ''w-wait, why am i getting worked up over some random guy leaving the bar.'' Daichi hadn't even spoken to this man before, but he would like to...He looked over again and saw him moving off the chair,he got off the chair and immediately fell down. Daichi quickly got up from his seat and rushed over to the man sprawled on the floor.

Back to the present....

Suga fell to the floor, hitting his head, while there was carpet where he fell it still hurt. Suga layed there on the floor, almost feeling comfy enough to sleep, but he felt someone turning his body over ''O-oh my god are you okay?'' the person asked, with their deep voice ''Oohhhh that's a niice smooth voice you have'' Suga mumbled. ''O-oh er thank you, but are you okay?'' Daichi asked flattered at this mans compliment, but still more concerned about this man who looks like he really hurt his head falling over. ''Hhmmm? yeah I'm fine here. Could you please help me up though my head is killing me?'' suga asked him sounding a little embarassed. ''Oh yes of course'' Daichi replied, helping the other get to his feet. Suga got to his feet with the help of the other, letting go of the others arms when he got to his feet, immediately falling again into Daichis chest. ''O-oh um s-sorry '' Suga apologized ''No don't worry it's fine, do you want me to help you to your room?'' Daichi asked with genuine sincerity , ''i-if its not too much trouble yes please, ummm..'' ''Daichi Sawamura'' Daichi finished his sentence for him ''Oh okay then thank you very much Sawamura-san, I'm Koushi Sugawara''  
Daichi and Suga made their way upstairs to Sugas room, Suga with his arm around Daichis shoulder and Daichis arm around Sugas waist. They made it to Sugas hotel room and Daichi helped Suga into his room and into bed, Suga sat on the edge of his double bed and took off his suit, only getting the shirt stuck on his head once. Daichi laughed at that from the doorway,unsure if Suga was safe to leave on his own as he was still a bit tipsy. He went to get a glass of water from the small kitchenette to bring to Suga.  
Daichi entered the bedroom to see Suga having trouble taking off his trousers with his shoes still on, Daichi stifled his laughter and went to help Suga, ''Sugawara-san please drink this water while i untie your shoes okay?'' ''Eehhh don't call me sugawara, call me Koushi you sound too polite'' ''Oh okay then K-Koushi, well heres your water I'll untie your shoes'' Daichi said nervously as he bent down to untie Koushis shoes. He had untied Koushis shoes but left the trousers for Koushi to take off, Daichi would have felt a bit weird kneeling down between this mans legs and pulling his pants off. ''oh god why am I thinking about that'' Dauchi thought to himself. ''-chiii Daichiii'' Suga called out to him '' O-oh uh yes Koushi'' ''..Daichi what are you thinking about hmmm?'' Suga asked with a smirk ''W-what uh n-nothing I'm uh just done untiying your shoes'' Daichi said very rushed, as he stood up ''oooohhh what was Daichi thinking about?'' Suga said while giggling. Suga kicked off his pants and crawled into bed. ''Eh it really was nothing Koushi..'' Daichi said, scratching his temple. ''hmm okay then...'' Suga said going quiet towards the end of his sentence..''AGHH'' Daichi screamed as Suga grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed. ''W-what are you doing Koushi?'' Daichi asked worriedly. Suga laughed at the panic showing on Daichis face, ''Nothing silly, just stay here with me'' Suga said tiredly, closing his eyes, pulling Daichi into his chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of Daichis neck. Inhaling deeply and smiling. Daichi, still a bit shocked as to what happened, cuddled into Sugas chest anyway ''mmmhh'' Daichi mumbled, as he snuggled into sugas chest,looking up at Sugas face, he looked closely at the beautiful man and admired the cute mole beside his eye and fell asleep in the beautiful mans arms, more comfy than he'd ever felt before


End file.
